Naruto: The Quest To Find Soul Edge
by Aerisuke
Summary: Squad 7 is assigned on a mission to find and defeat Soul Edge. But they are unaware that Itachi is the bearer of Soul Edge. Will they ever find him before it's too late? R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins!

Naruto: The Quest To Find Soul Edge Chapter 1: The Journey Begins!

Story:  
Squad 7 is assigned on a mission to find and defeat Soul Edge. But they are unaware that Itachi is the bearer of Soul Edge. Will they ever find him before it's too late?

After Sasuke had returned to Konoha about a month ago, Squad 7 was given their first mission since Sasuke came back to Konoha.

One day, Tsunade had sent Squad 7 on a mission. She was in her office explaining to Squad 7 what their mission was about.

"So what's the mission about, Grandma Tsunade?" asked Naruto.

"Your misson, Naruto, is to find a sword called Soul Edge." said Tsunade.

"Soul Edge? Isn't that the sword that's evil?" asked a shocked Sasuke.

"Yes. Wait... how do you know about it, Sasuke?" asked Tsunade as her eyes widened in shock.

"I remember Orochimaru talking about it. He hoped that one day, he'd be able to find the sword and keep it. But however... if you are attached to Soul Edge, then you'll be so madly obsessed with it, that means that your personality will change dramatically." said Sasuke.

"How do you know that?" asked Sakura.

"Orochimaru told me. But now that he's dead, Kabuto's on the run... and he has his remains inside of him." said Sasuke.

"So if we don't catch Kabuto in time, then we won't be able to find Soul Edge... and our mission will fail, right?" asked Naruto.

"Precisely, Naruto." said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Anyway... I want you to be back in Konoha with the sword in 2 weeks from now. Understood?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes Ma'am!" cried Squad 7 altogether.

"Good! Now move out!" cried Tsunade.

"Yes M'lady!" cried Sakura as she bowed her head as Squad 7 left Konoha and began their mission.


	2. Chapter 2: Tira

Naruto: The Quest To Find Soul Edge Chapter 2: Tira

As the group was making their way to find Itachi, they somehow ended up in Ostreheinsburg Castle – Battlement.

Just then, there was girl with turquoish hair and dressed in green with a tint of purple added to it. She was also carrying a weapon called a ring blade which was really called Eiserne Drossel. Her name was Tira. She also had purple eyes.

"Ohhh! Who's that handsome man over there?" asked Tira out loud as she saw Sasuke and his team riding on a raft.

She then jumped out from the bridge and appeared right in front of the squad.

"Hello handsome!" cried Tira as she smiled at Sasuke.

"Uh... who are you?" asked Sasuke.

"I am the one and only... Tira... The Misguided Angel Of Death! What's your name, love?" asked Tira as she smirked at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. These are my teammates, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno. And this is my sensei, Kakashi Hatake. We're looking for Soul Edge." said Sasuke.

"Hey! I know where that sword is!" cried Tira.

"You do? Where?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, it's in the Lost Cathedral!" cried Tira.

"Sasuke... I don't like this girl." said Sakura whispering in Sasuke's ear.

"Well... she could be useful." said Sasuke whispering to her back.

"Anyways... are you going to destroy Soul Edge too?" asked Tira.

"No. We're taking it back with us to Konoha." said Sasuke.

"Why?" asked Tira as Sasuke told her of what she told Sasuke and his team.

"I see. Well in that case, I'm coming with you! But... however... there are two conditions." said Tira.

"And what would that be... Tira?" asked Sasuke.

"Well... first, you have to fight me." said Tira.

"And then what?" asked Sasuke.

"You'll see what happens after you fight me. And if I win, I'll replace that pink-haired girl and _I'll _be your girlfriend." said Tira.

"Hey!" cried Sakura.

"Oh really? And if I win, then you get to join us... but you can't be _my _girlfriend. Got it?" asked Tira.

"Okay! Let's fight!" cried Tira as she and Sasuke began fighting.

After the battle...

Sasuke finally won the battle between him and Tira.

"Okay! Now that I'm joining you guys, you have to do one more thing." said Tira.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"You... have to kiss... _moi!_" said Tira. **(NOTE: **_**MOI**_** MEANS ME IN FRENCH.)**

"Oh... heck, no." said Sasuke.

"Oh no, you don't! Stay away from _my _Sasuke, you little tramp!" shouted Sakura.

"Shut up, Forehead Girl!" cried Tira.

"What was that?" asked Sakura with anime bulging white eyes.

"Anyway... well, Sasuke... pucker up." said Tira as she prepared herself to kiss Sasuke.

"Fine." said Sasuke as he gave her a peck on the lips.

"That's not a kiss! _This _is a kiss!" cried Tira as she walked closer to Sasuke, pinched his nose so he wouldn't breathe while kissing her and kissed him for thirty seconds as Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

30 seconds later...

Sasuke then stopped kissing her as he took a huge breath and sighed in relief.

"**CHA! NOBODY KISSES MY SASUKE, BUT ME! CHA!" **shouted Inner Sakura.

"Hey, Sasuke..." said Tira.

"What?" asked Sasuke as he did a cough from kissing Tira.

"May I call you... Sasuke-kun?" asked Tira as she caressed his lips with her right index finger.

"Hey! Only I can call Sasuke that! You can't, you old hag!" shouted Sakura with anime bulging white eyes.

"You want a piece of me, Forehead Girl?" asked Tira.

"Gladly! Bring it on!" cried Sakura as she and Tira began fighting.

After the battle...

Kakashi and Naruto stopped the battle.

"That's enough, you two!" cried Kakashi.

"Sakura-chan, cut it out!" cried Naruto.

"Hmph. Mark my words, Forehead Girl, Sasuke-kun will be mine." said Tira in her Gloomy Mood.

"Hey, I do have a name you know!" cried Sakura.

"Whatever." mumbled Tira.

"Girls, that's enough already." said Sasuke.

"Hmph!" cried Tira and Sakura to each other facing the other way while not looking at each other.

"_Maybe this whole thing about Tira joining us wasn't such a good idea. In fact, she's even more scarier than Sakura! But Tira's Gloomy Mood scares me! Well, let's just see how this rivalry of the girls over Sasuke turns out." _said Naruto to himself.


	3. Chapter 3: Tira Tries To Seduce Sasuke

Naruto: The Quest To Find Soul Edge Chapter 3: Tira Tries To Seduce Sasuke

**(NOTE: OKAY GUYS, BEFORE I WRITE THIS CHAPTER, I WANT TO SAY A FEW THINGS ABOUT TIRA. TIRA HAS BIPOLAR DISORDER. THAT MEANS THAT WHENEVER SHE'S AROUND SASUKE, HER JOLLY SIDE COMES UP. BUT WHENEVER SHE'S AROUND SAKURA, HER GLOOMY SIDE COMES UP. SHE REALLY LOATHES SAKURA SO MUCH, THAT SHE'S TRYING TO REPLACE SAKURA IN SQUAD 7 SO **_**SHE**_** COULD BE WITH SASUKE AND NOT SAKURA. BUT I GUESS THERE'S A LITTLE BIT OF HUMOR TO THE STORY... BECAUSE OF TIRA, OF COURSE. LOL. BUT SHE IS A LITTLE BIT LIKE KARIN IN SOME WAYS... EXCEPT SHE DOESN'T SENSE CHAKRA LIKE KARIN DOES BECAUSE TIRA'S NOT A NINJA... SHE'S A WARRIOR. BUT HOWEVER... IT IS UNKNOWN IN THE STORY IF SHE IS EITHER MORE OR LESS OBSESSED WITH SASUKE. BUT I THINK IN NARUTO, SAKURA'S INFATUATION ON SASUKE PROBABLY TURNS INTO A STRONG OBSESSION TOWARDS HIM. BUT ANYWAYS THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I HAD A LOT OF FUN MAKING THIS.)**

Later that night...

Afterward, Sasuke, Tira, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura decided to make camp in the forest. After everyone fell asleep, Tira had a plan. She would try to disguise herself as Sakura by trying to make Sasuke make love to her.

"_Hmmm... now... how does this... Sakura girl act when she's around Sasuke-kun? I know. I'll try to seduce Sasuke by making him make love to me. Yeah. That's what I'll do. Then... Sasuke will think that Sakura made love to him... and not me! Eee hee hee! Oh, I can't wait to see the look on Sakura's face when she finds out that slept with Sasuke-kun. Then... I'll try to break Sasuke and Sakura up... then she'll be out of Squad 7 for good! And Sasuke-kun... will be mine! Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" _said Tira to herself as she disguised herself as Sakura and went inside Sasuke's tent.

**(NOTE: REMEMBER PEOPLE, THAT IS NOT THE REAL SAKURA TRYING TO HAVE SEX WITH SASUKE. IT'S TIRA DISGUISED AS SAKURA. SO DON'T GET CONFUSED, OKAY?)**

As Tira (disguised as Sakura) went inside Sasuke's tent, he woke up, startled.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" whispered Sasuke.

"I thought I might want to have a little fun with you." said Tira.

"Sakura... what are you doing?" said Sasuke.

"Something I should have done three years ago." said Tira as she began taking off Sasuke's shirt.

"Sakura... you usually don't act this way around me." said Sasuke.

"Shhh. Be quiet, my love." said Tira as she started kissing Sasuke's neck then his chest.

Just then, Sakura woke up and heard moaning.

"_What's all that moaning? I better go find out." _said Sakura to herself as she got out of her tent that she shared with Naruto and Kakashi and went to Tira's tent realizing that she was gone.

"Tira?" asked Sakura as she went to Sasuke's tent and saw the pair making love.

"Sasuke-kun?" cried Sakura as Sasuke saw the _real _Sakura standing by his tent.

"Wait... if you're Sakura... then who's...?" asked Sasuke saw Tira turn back into her original form.

"Tira?" cried Sasuke.

"Um... gotta go!" cried Tira as an angry Sakura blocked her.

"Hold on a minute, Tira! I need an explanation on what's going on here!" cried an angry Sakura with anime bulging white eyes.

"Why should I explain it you, Billboard Brow? Sasuke's mine, you hear?" asked Tira as she scoffed and then switched to her Gloomy Mood.

"I hope you die." said Sakura as she glared at Tira.

"I hope _you _die... Miss I-Love-Sasuke-So-Much-Fangirl." said Tira as she left the tent and went back into her own tent.

"What's going on here?" asked Naruto as he and Kakashi witnessed the scene.

"Tira disguised herself as me to try and have sex with _my _Sasuke!" cried Sakura.

"Sakura... can I talk to you for a few minutes alone?" asked Sasuke.

"Sure. Naruto... Kakashi-sensei... leave us... and go back to bed." said Sakura as Kakashi and Naruto nodded their heads and went back to their tents as they went back to sleep.

"Sasuke... why did you have to choose this... _Tira _girl to come along with us?" asked Sakura.

"I only did it because she said that she'd help us find Soul Edge. And if you have a problem with that, Sakura, then you're just going to have to deal with it." said Sakura.

"You don't... love her... do you... Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura as she started to cry.

"Sakura... look at me." said Sasuke as he gave Sakura a serious look on his face.

"Look... I've known you for 9 years... and I would never do anything to hurt you. Sakura... I... I love you." said Sasuke.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"Shh. Don't say anymore." said Sasuke as he kissed Sakura as their clothes were off by the time they fell asleep after their "lovemaking moment".

The next morning...

After Sakura and Sasuke put their clothes on, Sasuke was packing his things to continue his journey. Sakura then got out of the tent and noticed that Tira was not in her tent.

"Hey, Naruto..." said Sakura.

"Oh! Good morning, Sakura-chan!" cried Naruto with a grin.

"Um... good morning. Have you seen Tira?" asked Sakura.

"She's at the lake. Why?" asked Naruto.

"Just wondering. I'm going for a walk." said Sakura.

"Okay, but hurry back and be careful!" cried Naruto.

"I will!" cried Sakura.

Sakura finally found Tira taking a bath in the lake.

"Hi, Tira." said Sakura with a smile as she went in the water to where Tira was.

"What do you want, Billboard Brow?" asked Tira in her Gloomy Mood.

"I... look... I just want to apologize about last night." said Sakura.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? First, you're mean to me because we both like Sasuke-kun, then I disguise myself as you to try to have sex with him, and now you're being nice to me?" asked Tira.

"What? Do you not want me to be nice to you? All I want for you is to accept my apology. That's all I ask." said Sakura.

Tira then sighed.

"If it would make you feel better... then... I won't bother you or Sasuke for the rest of the trip. But... all I want to do is to help him, you know?" asked Tira.

"Tira..." said Sakura.

"What?" asked Tira.

"Why is it that you always act like this? Whenever you're with Sasuke, you're so jolly to him. But whenever you're around me, you're always so... cold to me." said Sakura.

"I have Bipolar Disorder." said Tira.

"Oh. I didn't know that. I'm sorry I asked." said Sakura.

"Well anyway... what are you doing here?" asked Tira.

"I came to apologize, that's what. Won't you accept my apology?" asked Sakura.

"I..." said Tira with a sigh.

"All right. I accept. But... we're still rivals... okay?" asked Tira.

"Tira.. how about... instead of us being rivals... why not just be friends?" asked Sakura.

"Well... tell you what. How about... we have a frienenemy relationship?" asked Tira.

"Deal." said Sakura as she and Tira shook hands.

"Oh... and one more thing." said Sakura.

"What?" asked Tira.

"Just call me by my real name... just... just call me Sakura... all right?" asked Sakura.

"All right." said Tira with a smile.

"Come on. Let's go. Sasuke and the others are waiting for us." said Sakura as the two girls walked hand-in-hand to join the others as the five of them continued their journey.


	4. Chapter 4: Sasuke VS Zasalamel!

Naruto: The Quest To Find Soul Edge Chapter 4: Sasuke VS. Zasalamel!

**(NOTE: THE QUINTET IS INSIDE THE CLOCK TOWER AS THIS IS ALL HAPPENING, PEOPLE.)**

As Sasuke and his friends continued their journey to find Soul Edge, they came upon a clock tower where it's resident, Zasalamel lived.

Zasalamel then came out as he saw the quintet.

"If you're looking for the sword... you've come to the wrong place, my friends." said Zasalamel as he disappeared. Suddenly, a falling gear accidentally hit Sakura as she fell off the clock tower.

"Sakura!" cried Tira.

"Sakura-chan!" cried Naruto.

"Sakura... no!" cried Kakashi.

"SAKURAAA!" cried Sasuke.

"Naruto! Kakashi! Go find Sakura! Tira and I will join up with you later!" cried Sasuke.

"But, Sasuke..." said Naruto.

"No buts, Naruto! Just do what I say and go!" cried Sasuke as Naruto and Kakashi nodded their heads as they jumped off of the clock tower to search for Sakura.

"Sasuke Uchiha... I challenge you to a fight between you and me." said Zasalamel.

"Wait... first, Tira will kill you... and then... _I'll _kill you myself. And... you will pay for killing Sakura. She will no longer laugh... no longer cry... no longer get angry... nor will she ever smile again. You will pay for her death!" cried Sasuke as Tira began fighting Zasalamel.

After the battle...

"All right, I won! Sasuke-kun, how was that?" asked Tira.

"Pretty good, Tira. Now it's my turn to fight Zasalamel. Zasalamel... I challenge you!" cried Sasuke.

"Very well. This should be interesting." said Zasalamel as he and Sasuke began fighting.

After the battle...

Zasalamel had his left hand over his stomach as he was almost about to fall to the ground.

"Hmph. And here I thought the last survivor of the Uchiha Clan was a weakling... but... I guess I was mistaken. So I guess this means... we'll be rivals from now on. Sasuke... until next we meet. Goodbye." said Zasalamel as he collapsed to the ground.

After Sasuke and Tira exited the Clock Tower, they decided to find some replacements for Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura. They then came across a man named Kilik and a woman named Xianghua at the Underground Buddhist Sanctum.

"You... the one with the staff... and you... the one with the blade. I... Sasuke Uchiha... and my friend, Tira wish to fight you." said Sasuke.

"Hmph. Well what are you waiting for? Go on... fight me... Sasuke Uchiha! Prepare to die!" cried Kilik as he and Sasuke began fighting.

After the battle...

Kilik got knocked out by Sasuke. "Kilik! You! You'll pay for this!" cried Xianghua.

"Tira... take care of the girl. I'll make sure that this guy doesn't wake up." said Sasuke as he was hovering over Kilik.

"I said that I wanted to fight Sasuke, did I not?" asked Xianghua.

"Well too bad! You'll have to fight me in order to get to Sasuke-kun!" cried Tira.

"Very well then... bring it on!" cried Xianghua.

"Hmph... come on." said Tira as she and Xianghua began fighting.

After the battle...

Xianghua had been knocked out by Tira. Sasuke then carried an unconscious Kilik while Tira carried an unconscious Xianghua out of the shrine.

Out of the shrine...

As Tira and Sasuke exited the temple with an unconscious Kilik and Xianghua, it was already nighttime by the time that they left the shrine.

"Sasuke... what should we do? Should we keep going... or should we stop and camp here for tonight?" asked Tira.

"We'll camp here tonight. Tomorrow, we'll keep going." said Sasuke.

"But Sasuke..." said Tira.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"What about... Sakura?' asked Tira.

"Tira... Sakura's dead... what does it matter?" asked Sasuke.

"What does it matter... what does it matter? Is that all you can say, Sasuke-kun? What does it matter?" cried Tira.

"Tira... Sakura's dead... she's dead and gone... and it's all my fault." said Sasuke as he began to have tears in his eyes.

"Sasuke..." said Tira as she touched his left cheek with her right hand and said:

"If you said that Sakura's dead... then why did you send Naruto and Kakashi, hmm?" asked Tira.

"I only did it because I wanted the both of them to find her. But wherever she is... she's as good as dead out there anyway." said Sasuke as he put Tira's hand down and looked at the forest sky.

"Sasuke..." said Tira.

"Yes?" asked Sasuke.

"I believe... that Sakura is out there... somewhere... alive... I just hope that whoever is watching her... they should bring her back. Look... Sakura may have been my rival because of our crushes on you... but she was also... a good friend to me. And on top of that... she changed my personality." said Tira.

"Personality?" asked Sasuke.

"In other words... whenever I became cruel to her... my Gloomy Side would come up. But when I'm with you... my Jolly Side would come up. And... when she said that we should be friends... she... she made me change that day. She changed my whole personality... no... not only personality... she made me change my whole life around. But... I'm not that same girl... who used to get mad at Sakura... whenever we fought over you. I'm different... Sasuke. So... you have to understand that." said Tira.

"Tira... what is it that you're trying to say?" asked Sasuke.

"I have Bipolar Disorder." said Tira.

"Bipolar? So that must explain why you were so lovey-dovey over me and why you were so cruel to Sakura." said Sasuke.

"Mm-hmm." said Tira as she nodded her head.

Just then, Xianghua woke up.

"What... where am I?" asked Xianghua.

"You're in the forest." said Sasuke.

"You! What have you done to Kilik... and where is he?" cried Xianghua.

"He's right beside you." said Sasuke.

"Kilik!" cried Xianghua as she crawled over to his unconscious body.

"You... you killed him." said Xianghua with tears in her eyes.

"Relax, woman... he's not dead, you idiot... he's still unconscious as we speak." said Tira.

Just then, Kilik woke up.

"X... Xianghua." said Kilik as he woke up.

"Kilik! You're alive!" cried Xianghua as she hugged him.

"_Sheesh... that reminds me of when Sakura cried for me." _said Sasuke to himself as he remembered Sakura.

_Flashback..._

_A 12-year-old Sakura was crying over the death of Sasuke as she had believed him to be dead after he had been killed by Haku's Crystal Ice Mirrors... or was he?_

_Sasuke then woke up._

"_Where am I? Am I alive?" asked Sasuke to himself as he noticed that Sakura was on top of him, sobbing._

"_Sakura... Sakura... you're heavy." said Sasuke._

"_Sasuke? Sasuke! Sasuke! Oh, Sasuke!" cried Sakura as she hugged him._

"_Ow, Sakura... that hurts." said Sasuke._

_End of flashback..._

Sasuke also remembered the time that Sakura hugged him when he was healed by Tsunade in the hospital.

_Flashback..._

_Tsunade had been healing Sasuke in the hospital after Sasuke was knocked out from the battle with Itachi after he had done Tsukoyomi on his poor little brother._

_After Tsunade was done, Sasuke woke up._

"_Sasuke!" cried Naruto._

"_Oh... Sasuke..." said Sakura._

_Sasuke then sat up as he was spaced out until..._

"_Sasuke! Oh, Sasuke!" cried Sakura as she hugged him._

"_Hey, Sasuke, welcome back. Huh?" asked Naruto as Sakura was hugging Sasuke while sobbing._

_Naruto then realized that Sakura really loved Sasuke and not him._

_End of flashback..._

Sasuke then also remembered the last time that she saw him when he left the village to go to Orochimaru for power so he could kill Itachi for killing The Uchiha Clan.

_Flashback..._

"_Sasuke! I'm so in love with you, I can't even stand it! If you would only be with me, I promise. I'll never let you regret it! Every day will be a joy! I can give you happiness. I'll do anything for you, Sasuke! So please! I'm begging you, don't walk away! I'll even help get your revenge. I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen, I swear! So stay here... with me. And if you can't... then take me with you, Sasuke. " said Sakura as she began sobbing her eyes out._

_Sasuke then turned around to face her with a smirk and said:_

"_You haven't changed... you're still annoying! "_

"_Don't leave me! If you go, I'll scream and...! " cried Sakura as Sasuke was about to walk away from her as she was about to run to join him. But then... he disapppeared and reappeared in front of her and said his last words to her:_

"_Sakura... thank you for everything." as he knocked her out as she said his name:_

"_Sasuke..."_

_End of flashback..._

"Sasuke? Sasuke!" cried Tira.

"Huh? What?" asked Sasuke as he snapped out of his trance while thinking of Sakura.

"Are you all right? You seemed kind of spaced out a little." said Tira.

"Tira... can I talk to you for a few minutes alone?" asked Sasuke.

"Sure. Kilik... Xianghua... make camp. We're camping here tonight." said Tira.

"How do you know their names?" asked Sasuke.

"I came across them many times." said Tira as she and Sasuke walked a few inches away from Kilik and Xianghua.

"What is it?" asked Tira.

"Tira... I think you were right." said Sasuke.

"About...?" asked Tira.

"About... Sakura..." said Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" asked Tira.

"Tira... remember what you said to me earlier about her?" asked Sasuke as Tira remembered what she said earlier to Sasuke about Sakura.

_Flashback..._

"_I believe... that Sakura is out there... somewhere... alive... I just hope that whoever is watching her... they should bring her back. Look... Sakura may have been my rival because of our crushes on you... but she was also... a good friend to me. And on top of that... she changed my personality." said Tira._

"_Personality?" asked Sasuke._

"_In other words... whenever I became cruel to her... my Gloomy Side would come up. But when I'm with you... my Jolly Side would come up. And... when she said that we should be friends... she... she made me change that day. She changed my whole personality... no... not only personality... she made me change my whole life around. But... I'm not that same girl... who used to get mad at Sakura... whenever we fought over you. I'm different... Sasuke. So... you have to understand that." said Tira._

_End of flashback..._

"Yeah? So what about it?" asked Tira.

"I think... I think you might be right... Sakura may still be alive out there... somewhere. But... we just have to find her." said Sasuke.

"But what about Soul Edge?" asked Tira.

"You're right. But... if we find a village somewhere outside of the forest... then... I'll use a telephone to tell Kakashi and Naruto that we're finding Soul Edge ourselves. They can find Sakura themselves. But as of now... we have a sword to find." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke... what are you saying? Are you saying that you don't care about her?" asked Tira.

"No... it's not that. I still care about her... and... I love her." said Sasuke as Tira's eyes widened in shock as he said that.

"But... if we find Sakura now... then that'll slow us down on our search to find Soul Edge. That's why I sent Kakashi and Naruto to go find her. But... right now... they'll join up with us later after they find Sakura... do you understand... Tira?" asked Sasuke as Tira silently nodded her head.

"Good." said Sasuke as he went off to see Xianghua and Kilik.

"Hey... look... we want to apologize about being rude to you earlier. Let's introduce ourselves the proper way. Hi! I'm Xianghua." said Xianghua.

"And I'm Kilik!" said Kilik.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. You already know Tira." said Sasuke as he shook both of their hands.

Tira then walked to her tent.

"Let's go to bed." said Tira.

"Goodnight, everybody!" cried Xianghua.

"Goodnight!" said Sasuke, Tira, and Kilik altogether.

Later that night...

Tira woke up and decided to go to Sasuke's tent.

"Sasuke... Sasuke!" whispered Tira.

"Tira what are you doing? It's 11:00 in the evening." said Sasuke, whispering.

"I know... just... don't say anymore... and come with me." said Tira as she and Sasuke left his tent.

"Where are we going, Tira?" asked Sasuke.

"You'll see." said Tira as she led Sasuke to the lake where she took her bath.

"Tira... why are we here? What's going on?' asked Sasuke.

"Hmph." said Tira with a smirk as she grabbed Sasuke's wrists.

"Tira, what are you doing? Tira!" cried Sasuke as the two of them fell into the lake. They were surrounded by schools of fish.

Tira then looked at Sasuke as he looked at her as she kissed him. His eyes were widened in shock but then calmly closed as he forgot all about finding Sakura while still believing her to be dead.

After their romantic moment, Tira decided to stay in Sasuke's tent as they both fell asleep in his tent.

**(NOTE: OH, AND DON'T WORRY GUYS, THE STORY IS STILL SASUSAKU, BUT SASUKE BELIEVES HER TO BE DEAD. BUT WHEN TIRA KISSES HIM, IT'S LIKE SHE MADE HIM FORGET ALL ABOUT SAKURA SO HE COULD CONTINUE HIS JOURNEY TO TRY TO FIND SOUL EDGE. OH, AND IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE EPISODES OF NARUTO THAT I USED FOR THE FLASHBACKS (EXCEPT THE TIRA PARTS), THEY ARE FROM EPISODES 17, 98, AND 109.)**


	5. Chapter 5: Sakura's Amnesia

Naruto: The Quest To Find Soul Edge Chapter 5: Sakura's Amnesia

**(NOTE: WHEN I SAID THAT THERE WAS A FLASHBACK IN EPISODE 17 OF NARUTO, I MEANT EPISODE 19... NOT 17. LOL. BUT ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!)**

The next day...

When Sakura woke up, she found herself in a mansion as she heard someone crying... someone that was on top of her sobbing his eyes out... it was Naruto who believed Sakura to be dead.

"Where... where am I?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Sakura! Oh, Sakura-chan!" cried Naruto as he started hugging Sakura.

"Who... who are you?" asked Sakura.

Naruto's eyes then widened in shock.

"Sakura... it's me... Naruto! You know... the guy that you sometimes punch because he sometimes acts like an idiot. Don't you know who I am? And what about Kakashi-sensei? Do you know who he is?" asked a shocked Naruto.

"I don't know a Naruto... and I don't know anyone named Kakashi-sensei. And who's Sakura? I don't even know this Sakura." said Sakura.

"Uh... Sakura-chan... that's you... you're Sakura." said Naruto.

"Who are you? My name is not Sakura. And I don't know anyone named Naruto or Kakashi-sensei!" cried Sakura.

"I can explain that." said a random voice as a young girl who was four years younger than Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"I'm Amy. I'm the foster daughter of Raphael Sorel." said Amy.

"I'm Naruto. This is Kakashi-sensei... and this..." said Naruto as he paused while looking at a confused Sakura.

"...this is Sakura." said Naruto.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." said Amy.

"So... anyway... would you be kind enough to tell us where we are?" asked Naruto.

"You're in the Sorel Mansion. It's really called the South France Mansion Library. But my father calls it the Sorel Mansion." said Amy with a smile.

"Amy... could you... do us a favor?" asked Naruto.

"Sure. What is it, Naruto?" asked Amy.

"Could you... take a look at my friend? I think there's something wrong with her." said Naruto.

"Let me have a look at her." said Amy as she walked to Sakura and looked at her.

"Sakura... come with me." said Amy.

"Why? And my name is not Sakura." said a confused, yet irritated Sakura as Amy held her hand.

Amy then knocked on Raphael's door.

"Daddy? Can we come in?" asked Amy.

There was no answer.

"Daddy?" asked Amy as she opened the door to Raphael's room and noticed that Raphael... was gone!

"Daddy?" asked Amy as she saw a note that Raphael left for her.

_Amy,_

_Went on a journey to find Soul Edge. If you need anything, Olcadan will be here to watch you. Adieu!_

**(NOTE: THAT MEANS, FAREWELL IN FRENCH.)**

_~ Daddy._

Amy then put her hand on her forehead and shook her head and said with a sigh: 

"He always does this."

"So... where's this... Olcadan guy**, **and who is he?" asked Sakura.

"He's a doctor that my father is close friends with. Olcadan usually watches me whenever my father is away." said Amy.

"So where is he?" asked Sakura.

"He's in his doctor's office. It's right next to my father's room. Come on." said Amy as she held Sakura's hand.

As they got to Olcadan's office, Amy knocked at the door.

"Come in!" said Olcadan as Amy and Sakura walked into his office.

Of course, Sakura was shocked by his appearance. His head had been turned into that of an owl. He was still human. He still had his chest, his legs, his abs, and his pants.

"Uh..." said Sakura.

"What?" asked Olcadan turned around to face Sakura.

"What are you looking at?" asked Olcadan.

"Uh... Olcadan... this is Sakura. Can you help us?" asked Amy.

""Us?" What do you mean as in "us"?" asked a confused Olcadan.

"Well... a man named Kakashi Hatake and a young boy named Naruto Uzumaki are waiting outside." said Amy.

"Oh. Well can I help you?" asked Olcadan.

"Well... you see... this girl, Sakura... is kind of confused right now. She claims that her name is not Sakura... and she doesn't even know Kakashi or Naruto. Olcadan... you're a doctor... can you help us?" asked Amy.

"Well... I'll see what I can do. You wait outside with Naruto and Kakashi." said Olcadan.

"Okay." said Amy as she left Sakura alone with Olcadan.

"Sakura... this way." said Olcadan.

"Look... for the last time... my name is not Sakura!" said a confused Sakura.

"Oh really?" asked Olcadan as he did a pressure point on Sakura's neck as she fell into Olcadan's arms.

Olcadan then carried the unconscious Sakura to the CAT Scan room to take a look at the inside of Sakura's brain. He then gave her anesthesia so she wouldn't wake up. He then put his hands on top of Sakura's head and put green chakra on her forehead. Nearby, Naruto, Kakashi, and Amy were watching through the window as Olcadan had played a song called "Lamentation" on Delerium to look inside Sakura's mind while still putting his green chakra on Sakura's forehead with his hands.

Meanwhile, Sakura was having a dream about Sasuke.

_She then found herself sitting on a bench as she saw her younger self begging a younger Sasuke to not leave the village as he was about to go to Orochimaru._

"_Where... where am I?" asked Sakura as she looked at her younger self with a younger Sasuke._

**(NOTE: I DID NOT COPY SASUKE'S DEPARTURE SCENE. I KNOW IT ALL BY HEART... AND I MEAN LITERALLY KNOW IT ALL BY HEART.)**

_Sasuke then saw Sakura as he was leaving the village. He then stopped walking, looked at her and said:_

"_It's the middle of the night. What are you hanging around here for?"_

_To which Sakura replied:_

"_This is the only road out of the village."_

"_You should go to bed. " said Sasuke as he started walking away from her._

_A tear then trickled down her face as she said:_

"_Why, Sasuke?"_

_She then turned around to face him._

"_Why won't you ever tell me anything? Why is it always silence with you? You've never shared a single thing with me. " said Sakura as Sasuke angrily said:_

"_Why should I have to tell you anything? Just keep your nose out of my business. It's none of your concern." said Sasuke as tears started streaming down Sakura's face._

"_I know you hate me. Even in the beginning, you couldn't ever stand me." said Sakura as she looked at Sasuke and said:_

"_Remember... back when we made Genin and we were assigned to our 3 man squads? We were alone together for the first time right here on this very spot. You got so mad at me that day." as she remembered the day that Sasuke said that she was annoying._

"_Think about it: he just does whatever comes into his head. But if you don't have parents to tell you, how would you know? He's selfish and bratty. He's all alone" said Sakura as she was talking about Naruto._

"_Alone... isolated. " said Sasuke._

"_Huh?" asked Sakura._

"_It's not about your parents scolding you. You have no idea what it means to be alone." said Sasuke while not looking at Sakura._

"_Wh-Why are you saying that?" asked Sakura._

_Sasuke then turned around to face her and said:_

"_Because... you're annoying!" as Sakura gasped to which he walked back to class._

"_I don't remember that." said Sasuke as he didn't remember the day that he got mad at her as a tear from Sakura's eye fell to the ground._

"_Yeah, sure. I mean, it was so long ago, right? But still that's the day when it all began. It was the start of you and me... and Naruto... and Kakashi-sensei. The four of us started going on missions. It was rough back then. Every day was such a challenge. But more than anything... it was so much fun!" said Sakura as she started remembering the times that Squad 7 have been through._

_She then said:_

"_I know about your clan, Sasuke. I do. It's seeking revenge. That won't bring anyone happiness. Nobody at all. Not you... and not me." as she didn't look at Sasuke._

"_I knew it." said Sasuke as Sakura looked at him._

"_I'm not the same as you. I'm traveling a path the rest that you can't follow. I know that the four of us have worked together. And for a while I thought I could take that road instead. But in the end... I've decided on revenge. That's always been my reason for living. I'll never be like you and Naruto. " said Sasuke._

"_Don't do this, Sasuke! You don't have to be alone! You told me that day of a thing solitude can be. I understand that pain now. I have a family... and friends. But... if you were gone Sasuke... it would mean the same thing for me... as being all alone! " as the tears continued to flow out of her eyes._

"_This is a new beginning. Each of us has a new path lying before us. " said Sasuke as the older Sakura got choked up when her younger self said this:_

"_Sasuke! I'm so in love with you, I can't even stand it! If you would only be with me, I promise. I'll never let you regret it! Every day will be a joy! I can give you happiness. I'll do anything for you, Sasuke! So please! I'm begging you, don't walk away! I'll even help get your revenge. I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen, I swear! So stay here... with me. And if you can't... then take me with you, Sasuke."_

_As the 13-year-old Sakura started crying, the 13-year-old Sasuke said this as he looked at her with a smirk:_

"_You haven't changed... you're still annoying!"_

"_Don't leave me! If you go, I'll scream and...! " as Younger Sakura was about to run afyer him and scream to report about Sasuke's departure._

_Just then, Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind her as he said his last words to her:_

"_Sakura... thank you for everything. " as he knocked her out. Before he did knock her out and placed her on the bench, she said:_

"_Sasuke..." as Sasuke placed her on the bench._

Just then, Sakura woke up in the CAT Scan room as Olcadan finished putting green chakra on her forehead.

"Olcadan..." said Sakura.

"Sakura! You're awake!" cried Olcadan.

"Sakura-chan!" cried Naruto.

"Thank God." said Amy.

"But... there's still one problem." said Kakashi.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto as he and Amy looked at Kakashi.

"She still doesn't remember her name." said Kakashi.

"How do you feel, Sakura?" asked Olcadan.

"I'm... I'm remembering something." said Sakura.

"Great! What do you remember?" asked Olcadan.

"I remember... a raven-haired-boy talking to me. He... he said my name." said Sakura.

"So... do you remember what your name is?" asked Olcadan.

"Yes. My name... is Sakura Haruno. I also remember... a boy... named Naruto Uzumaki... and a man... named Kakashi Hatake... he was also my sensei... and Naruto was my teammate. But... there was... one more person in our squad." said Sakura.

"Can you... describe him to me, Sakura?" asked Olcadan.

"He had... raven hair... and onyx eyes. His voice... sounded... so familiar to me. It sounded so... entrancing. His voice... would make any woman want to fall in love with him." said Sakura.

"Do you remember his name?" asked Olcadan.

"No. Although I remember what he looks like... I don't know his name." said Sakura as she walked out of the CAT Scan room.

She then looked at Naruto, Amy, and Kakashi and said:

"I'm going to my room." said Sakura.

'Here... I have a room prepared for the night. I also have rooms prepared for you, too, Kakashi and Naruto." said Amy as she led Sakura to her room for the night. As soon as Naruto put his things away in his room, he went into Sakura's room.

"Sakura..." said Naruto as he had something behind his back.

"Do you... do you remember... this guy?" asked Naruto as he gave her the picture of Squad 7.

Her eyes then widened in shock as she looked at Sasuke.

"Sakura?" asked Naruto.

She then touched Sasuke's face (in the picture) and started to remember Sasuke.

"_This man... I know him. We... he used to be in Squad 7 with me and Naruto. And now... he's back... thanks to me and Naruto. He went off to Orochimaru so he could kill his older brother Itachi for killing his clan." _said Sakura to himself as she remembered the last time that she slept with Sasuke.

_Flashback..._

"_Sasuke... why did you have to choose this... Tira girl to come along with us?" asked Sakura._

"_I only did it because she said that she'd help us find Soul Edge. And if you have a problem with that, Sakura, then you're just going to have to deal with it." said Sasuke._

"_You don't... love her... do you... Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura as she started to cry._

"_Sakura... look at me." said Sasuke as he gave Sakura a serious look on his face._

"_Look... I've known you for 9 years... and I would never do anything to hurt you. Sakura... I... I love you." said Sasuke._

"_What?" asked Sakura._

"_Shh. Don't say anymore." said Sasuke as he kissed Sakura as their clothes were off by the time they fell asleep after their "lovemaking moment"._

_End of flashback..._

The tears then started to fall out of her eyes as she spoke the name:

"Sasuke."

She then said:

"Where's Sasuke? I must see him. I'll bet he's crying out for me. Where is he, Naruto? Tell me. I need to know now!"

"Sakura... he went off with Tira to find Soul Edge." said Naruto.

"I have to see him." said Sakura.

"Sakura... Sasuke said that after we find you... then we have to catch up to him." said Naruto.

"Then let's go!" cried Sakura.

"Wait!" said Olcadan.

"I know why Sakura was acting all confused." said Olcadan.

"You do? But why?" asked Naruto.

"She had amnesia." said Olcadan.

"Oh yeah... I remember now. I got hit by that gear that that Zasalamel guy threw." said Sakura as she remembered when she got knocked out.

_Flashback..._

"_If you're looking for the sword... you've come to the wrong place, my friends." said Zasalamel as he disappeared. Suddenly, a falling gear accidentally hit Sakura as she fell off the clock tower._

"_Sakura!" cried Tira._

"_Sakura-chan!" cried Naruto._

"_Sakura... no!" cried Kakashi._

"_SAKURAAA!" cried Sasuke._

_End of flashback..._

"That monster is going to pay for what he's done to me." said Sakura as she did an angry glare.

"Sakura." said Amy.

"Yes? What is it, Amy?" asked Sakura.

"I know where Sasuke's going next." said Amy.

"You do? Where's he headed?" asked Naruto.

"He's headed to Indian Port. You may not know where that is... so please let us be your guides." said Amy as she did a Japanese bow while referring to her and Olcadan.

"Should we leave now?" asked Sakura.

"No. You need to get some rest. I'll bet that you're exhausted from your journey." said Amy.

"But Amy... if we don't get to where Sasuke is, then we'll never be able to find him!" cried Sakura.

"Sakura... calm down. We'll find him. I have faith in Amy." said Olcadan.

"Well... whatever you say, Olcadan... whatever you say." said Naruto.

"I'm going to go to bed." said Sakura.

"Naruto... Kakashi... let's lead you to your rooms." said Olcadan.

"Goodnight, Sakura-chan!" said Naruto.

"_Goodnight... Naruto." _said Sakura as she was about to go in her room to which she looked back at Naruto and said:

"_Naruto... thank you."_

She then went inside her room and closed the door.

Later that night...

Sakura began to have another dream about Sasuke. But this time... it was different.

_In Sakura's dream..._

_Sakura woke up in a cherry blossom field. Just then, she heard Sasuke call her name._

"_Sakura." he said._

"_Sakura." he repeated to Sakura as she looked around to find out where his voice was coming from._

"_Sasuke?" asked Sakura._

"_Sakura." he said again as he reappeared in front of her._

"_Sasuke." said Sakura as she had tears in her eyes as she hugged him._

"_It's all right, Sakura... I'm here now... it's okay," said Sasuke in a soothing, yet comforting voice._

"_Why? Why did you leave me? You left me again. There's so many things that I want to say to you." said Sakura._

"_Sakura... you don't have to say a word. Don't you see? I'm here for you." said Sasuke with a smile as he kissed her._

"_Sasuke... I..." said Sakura._

"_I know. I love you too." said Sasuke._

"_I miss you, Sasuke. When will I see you again?" asked Sakura._

"_Very soon... my love... very soon." said Sasuke._

"_Where are you?" asked Sakura._

"_I'm heading to Indian Port. But... after I defeat Itachi... we'll be together again... I promise." said Sasuke._

"_But... Sasuke...!" cried Sakura as Sasuke disappeared and reapeared behind her and said:_

"_Sakura... I love you." as he knocked her out to which she said:_

"_Sasuke..." as she was knocked out as Sasuke leaned her against the tree and disappeared out of her sight._

As Sakura was dreaming of Sasuke, she cried softly while missing him.


End file.
